


刀马旦

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	刀马旦

九爷来的时候我哥刚入了下场门。我躲在帘后暗叫不好，今晚这戏没叫九爷听上，可不知我哥这祖宗怎样闹。   
我哥叫张云雷，云字科的，旦角，精贵的很，三年前就是角了。  
我叫小六子，跟着原戏班学了几年，草台班子就倒了，来了这求口饭，就让我哥收了去伺候他。但他也教我唱戏，我嗓子实非上品，但我哥说扮个丑角，小花旦还是能吃饭的。去年我哥替我求了个名，姓叶名绯竹。这绯竹不就是赤竹，多好的名字叫我糟蹋了。  
戏已散场，我哥进了自己的隔间卸头上的盔头。我忙伸手去托，好生收好。这些东西，管他新的旧的我哥都宝贝的很，不许外人碰。  
脸上的妆还没舔去便听见外头乱哄哄的，李班主带着笑说：就在里头歇着呢。  
这语气，像什么老//鸨对恩客的奉承。  
我哥从镜子里瞧我一眼，说了两个字。我连点头都顾不上，忙堵住了门口。  
“九爷，我们张老板说不见您，您请回吧。”  
都说戏子低贱，伺候戏子的更是不知低贱到了哪去。九爷身后的随从即刻便回了我一句：你是个什么东西？  
杨九郎做了一个制止的手势。话都说完了，再让人闭嘴无非是让受了委屈的人噤声。  
我能闭嘴，我哥不能，闭了嘴就不是张二爷的性子了。  
“你又是个什么东西？”  
我哥站在我身后开口，我忙侧身躲开，可不敢横在他俩中间。城门失火，池鱼无辜。  
绕是在外头叱咤风云的杨九爷到了张老板这也没了脾气，温言软语的去哄人。  
“我爹那有个宴会，实在抽不出身。”  
“有理？”  
“没理。”  
“没理还敢给小六子难堪，九爷这是打我脸呢？”  
“不敢，不敢。”  
杨九郎这话音刚落，方才羞辱我的那人已经给了自己两个响亮的耳光，与我致歉。  
我一时不知说什么好，磕巴了半天，只得摆摆手跑开。  
杨九郎与我哥相识许多年了，关于二人相识的故事版本就五花八门，最有可信度的是张云雷十岁时想进戏班学戏，班主不收他，碰上了杨九郎，跟班主求了情，才留下了当时还叫张磊的张云雷。  
这么说这杨九郎也算是我哥的恩人，如今怎么就混迹到这样的地步？不过是周瑜打黄盖，一个愿打一个愿挨。  
要说这俩人的身份，实在天差地别，能凑在一块说奇怪也奇怪，说不奇怪也不奇怪。  
杨九郎的爹骑了一辈子马，打了半辈子仗。到了杨九郎这却是连枪都懒得摸一下。民间传言杨九爷抓周的第一样抓的扇子，第二样抓的头面，杨老爷子把子弹壳塞到他手里，杨九郎直接往嘴里塞。注定了此生和沙场无缘。  
杨九郎活了二十六年，没别的爱好，就爱听戏，最爱刀马旦。管他人/治法/治，凭他FJ社会，ZB主义社会，跟他杨九郎没关系，他只关心晚上的戏还开不开锣。  
我哥更是了，前两天还拿着报纸问我：你说这德先生和赛先生是哪个学堂的老师，怎么连那些搞运动的都要找他俩？这马克思更是厉害了，连李大钊都宣传他的思想，真给老马家长脸。  
我嗯啊这是的打着哈哈，掐着腿根把笑憋回去。  
等见了九爷又要把这世道抱怨一番。  
“今儿要自由，明儿要人//权，日日不消停，闹了这许多年。还不让我们唱戏说日本人要来了。日本人怎么了，谁不听戏啊，猫不听戏，狗不听戏，他是人就得听戏。（1）”  
我站在一旁听九爷哄人，说的是：“可说呢，便是没了皇帝老子也不能没了这京剧啊。角儿您歇歇，我给您勾个脸。”  
要说这戏子与哪位富商高官做个姘//头是最平常不过的事了。自明代士大夫阶层就好狎优，蓄养家班，喜好男旦。且瞧那热热闹闹的八大胡同，最开始住的便都是学戏的。梅兰芳出自朱霭云的云和堂，梅巧玲经营景和堂，程长庚寓处四箴堂，谭鑫培堂号英秀堂都在八大胡同。  
妓//子和戏子，原也不必分的那么清。  
可我哥是个和旁人不一样的，且不说九爷敢娶妻，便是在台上多看哪个龙套一眼都要做好被张老板踹出门的准备。眼瞧着要到而立之年仍是孑然一身，人问就说自己有病，气的杨老日日要练上一个时辰的大刀。  
我哥的气来的快去的也快，或者说九爷是真有拿住他的手段，一夜的功夫人再回来瞧着容光焕发，精神抖擞，吊嗓不到一个时辰便出了溜。  
我正抽空看几眼张老板平常拿来垫焦圈的报纸，就被我哥提溜着耳朵拽起来。  
“不跟着吊嗓跟这干嘛呢？指望光伺候我吃饭啊？”  
我把报纸举到张云雷面前瞪着眼睛说：“哥，可能日本人真要打过来了。”  
“我当什么，这江山，谁坐不是坐？”  
“那不一样！”  
“怎么不一样？”  
“改朝换代不管是谁当皇帝都是咱们自己人当家啊！”  
“元朝的时候是自己人当家？”  
我一时被呛得说不出来话，只知道这话不对却找不出漏洞。还没想明白就被我哥踹了一脚。  
“滚那边吊嗓子去。怎么着？日本人来了你就能换个营生吃饭？”  
好像不能，我杀只鸡都不敢，日本人来了又能做什么呢？  
我看的那张报纸是三天前的，故而日本人真打进来的时候仍是没有准备。  
1937年7月29号，二十九军撤退，北平沦陷。李班主这才觉出害怕，忙吩咐了人去买红绸子。  
“等日本人真进来就买不着了，到时候挂不上日//本//旗不是找死呢吗？”  
李班主的爹经历过庚/子/事/变，说日本人进来不过就是抢点东西，屋外头乖乖挂上太//阳//旗就不会出事。  
饶是闹腾的厉害，戏也不过只停了两天，三十号当天仍开锣，台下依旧是满坑满谷。你瞧外头的学生一个个愁眉苦脸，里头的看客却一个个神采奕奕。  
比起谁坐天下他们更关心今晚张云雷张老板唱的是哪一折子戏。  
8月8号，日本人进来了。李班主一早在门口挂好了太//阳//旗，转头看见角落里的我，自言自语给我听。  
“哎呀，这风水轮流转，今天你是老子明天他是皇帝。我只管吃我自己的饭。爱国？光爱国就能活？二十九军多牛逼啊，人家日本人一来，照样让人吓的尿裤子。谁活腻了谁爱国去，别扯上我们这些小老百姓的命哇。”  
日本人进来以后北平人的生活的确没什么变化，买卖照做，戏照唱。就是不太能看见杨九爷了。偶尔来一次，我能听见的也只有两个人的争吵。  
九爷说政//府的确是个狗//屁//政府，但中华民族不是狗//屁//民族。让人摁着脑袋吃屎的感觉确实憋屈。  
我哥向来是个嘴上不饶人的。  
“憋屈啊，难受啊，日本人激发出杨九爷的爱国热情了？一个连枪都没握过的人打算怎么扬眉吐气？给他们唱一折四郎探母感化他们的心？”  
“张云雷你别跟我抬杠行吗？”  
“杨九郎你自己说咱俩现在多久才见一回，一见面你就跟我说什么狗屁国内//军//事形式分析。你真有那能耐你打仗去啊！老蒋可盼着你们这些国之栋梁呢。”  
我想要是我哥知道杨九郎真那么听他的话他那天一定不说那样的气话。  
北平里出了名的纨绔子弟杨九郎去了军校了。杨老爷子激动的心情难以言表，要不是现在是日本人当家恨不得开着车绕着京师宣布这个好消息。  
杨九爷玩的是先斩后奏那一套，等我哥得了消息人已经到了目的地了。  
梳妆台上半人高的镜子摔到地上，怎奈戏比天大，颤着手也勾了脸上台去。那天许多人说今晚的票值，张老板卖力气的很，翻跟头的时候都带风。  
杨九郎刚走的时候与我哥还能保持联系，来了信我读给我哥听，我哥听了便不再理会，也不回信，他是气杨九郎不告而别，气杨九郎没拿自个的命当回事，也害怕自己和他渐行渐远。  
张云雷就是这样，一边希望有人来抱他，一边还要支棱着浑身的刺。  
40年的某一天，我哥突然发现杨九郎已经半年没来过信了。就连唱了不知多少遍已经刻在了骨头上的三请樊梨花也恍惚间唱错了一个字。  
下了台卸了行头直接带着我往杨家去。  
我哥自然是极俊俏的，台上是让一众爷们直了眼睛的巾帼英雄，台下就是让女子挪不开眼睛的谦谦君子。  
一袭素色长衫，一把折扇，头发梳的规规矩矩，乍一看倒像个学生。  
我哥和杨九郎的事杨老爷子也是知道的，不过睁一只眼闭一只眼，眼下我哥自己送上门来了，自是少不了一顿羞辱。  
我未曾想到，在谁那也没受过委屈的张二爷有一天竟愿意为了得到一个人的消息低到泥里。  
我实在看不下去，扶住即将屈膝跪下的张云雷。  
“哥，要跪也是我来跪，你怎么能…”  
怎么能这么作贱自个。  
“你？你凭什么跪，那是我爷们，我为了得我爷们的消息跪我公公怎么了？”  
杨老爷子突然被人强认了公公，吓了一跳。  
“休得胡言！你莫跪我了，起来坐着！”  
我这才看见我哥隐在嘴角的笑。不愧是他张云雷，吃亏的事他才不做。  
话说这消息得了还不如没得。  
杨九郎入了GM党，进了x师。x师是个不像老蒋领导下的军队，打仗积极的要命，狼崽子似的往上扑，管他小仗大仗，哪都少不了x师。  
杨九郎那个半路出家的二愣子，能活到几时？这是我哥的原话，省去后面对杨九郎的怒骂。  
其实我觉得打那时起我哥就不想留在这唱戏了，之后的事不过是个导火线。  
北平的驻军里，有个姓麻生的，请了李班主的戏班去唱戏，点名要我哥去。  
实在是人怕出名猪怕壮，我哥想躲都不行，回来的时候嘴角带着伤。  
李班主还在一帮喋喋不休。  
“让你和艺伎一起唱就一起唱，你个戏子跟这装什么清高！要不是人家太//君脾气好我们全他娘的得跟着你张云雷陪葬！”  
那是我第一次瞧见张云雷哭。  
他把自己反锁在隔间里，只在我面前落了泪。  
“这日子，我也是过够了。我走以后…你乖乖的跟着李志唱你的戏，等杨九郎回来。我要是回不来了，你就把这封信交给他，以后…就跟了他。”  
我吓了一跳，还没来得及解释就被我哥噎了回去。  
“你敢说你不喜欢杨九郎？”  
我喜欢，我喜欢的紧，可杨九郎眼睛真的好小，只能看见云和雷，看不见一片赤诚的竹。  
“小六，我真的不在乎这个天下跟谁的姓，但他小日本若是耽误了我和我男人过日子，我就要抗日了。”  
“我日日演巾帼英雄，如今，终于有机会当一回真正的英雄了。”  
张云雷真的走了，我问他要去哪？他说去有杨九郎的地方。  
我还是没忍住打开了那封信，上面是歪歪扭扭的一行字，一看便是初学者的辛苦之作。  
【对不起，我再登不上三尺高台，再不是你的刀马旦。】  
我仍留在戏班唱我的戏，跑我的龙套。有贵人包过我，无非也是念着我曾经是张云雷身边的人。  
我以为这辈子也就这样了，直到45年的时候我收到了杨九郎的来信。问候张老板近况如何？可还记得旧人。他曾在战役中负伤，瞎了只眼睛。  
我又哭又笑的去找代笔，模仿张云雷的语气回了封信，说只要你回来，我就跟了你，从此再无生离，只有死别。  
杨九郎在火车站的时候就知道自己被骗了。张云雷不会不来接他的。  
我哭着给他跪下。  
“我哥以为你死了，早奔了你去了，只留下书信一封，愿你与他来世再为夫妻。”  
张云雷话说的囫囵，方便了我扯谎，我怕他活着，活着回来抢走我的一切。我收到杨九郎的信，这是老天爷的安排，要我替张云雷好好照顾九郎。  
哥，这也是你要我做的，我好好和他过日子，也是报了你的恩情。  
杨九郎起初不能接受这个事实，终日借酒浇愁，对月垂泪。直到我趁他酒醉与他坐实夫妻之事他才戒了酒。  
解//放//战//争开始后我带着杨九郎离开了北平，去了一个小镇生活，躲开战争的硝烟。  
WG的时候红//卫//兵破四旧。我的行头，头面被烧了个干净，唯独我哥之前用过的盔头被杨九郎死死护在怀里，不受半分伤害。  
也是那天，我俩撕破了脸，我骂他无情无义，心中只有那个死了多年的张云雷。  
杨九郎摇了摇脑袋，头发已经花白了。  
“这几年，我常想，张云雷是不是真死了？绯竹，到底是张云雷真死了，还是你想他死？”  
我钉在那里，浑身冰凉，说不出一句完整的话。  
“我不怨你，我怨我自己，怨我自己不信他。他是张云雷啊，他十岁那年我第一次见他的时候我就明白了，他比谁活的都难，可也比谁都想活。他跟我说会改掉磕巴，会好好练功好好学戏，会成角儿。他都做到了。张云雷，不会这样轻易的死掉的。”  
“绯竹，这么多年了你跟我也说句实话，你把他怎么着了？”  
我瘫坐在地，一五一十讲出了那个被我层层掩埋的肮脏秘密。  
从那以后，我和他心照不宣的再没有提过这个事，仿佛我们不说，就没有发生过。  
01年的时候我和张云雷再见了。他通过某个电视栏目组找到了杨九郎，摄像机摆了一屋子，对着我们。我站在杨九郎身后做自我介绍，努力宣誓着主权，像一只跳梁小丑。  
张云雷的脸上没有太多表情，只是眼里含了泪。他早年负了伤，陂了一只脚，如今已经坐上轮椅了。  
两个人隔着两块地砖的距离互敬军//礼。摄像机一下子涌上来，问两个人的关系。  
两双干枯的手握在一起，那样坚定，仿佛世界上最残酷的力量都不能把他们分开。  
杨九郎一寸寸摸着轮椅上人的脸，用指尖描绘出他的眉眼，说了两个字。  
那是迟到了五十余年的重逢，由我一手造就，由我一手促成。  
有人问我我是谁，我转头看向那个摄像机，黑漆漆空洞洞的，像我的一生。  
“我是…小六子。”  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
…  
很多年前张云雷问我喜不喜欢杨九郎的时候我说喜欢，等真把他握在手里的时候我才发现，我不喜欢杨九郎，只是嫉妒张云雷所拥有的一切。  
凭什么只有他可以那样洒脱的活在这个世上，锁不住困不了。  
像一阵风，  
像一声叹息。（2）

注：（1）致敬电影《霸王别姬》  
（2）出自我亲爱的萝北


End file.
